


Sound & Touch

by Armadillos_dandy



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anything else you need option, Gen, I guess????, Magic, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Sound and fury, first time caller, long time listener, spoilers for asras route, you dont have a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadillos_dandy/pseuds/Armadillos_dandy
Summary: In an effort to heat you up, Asra tries everything you can think of...
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Sound & Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so please be kind, This has been the only thing occupying my peabrain for the past week, so it had to go somewhere.

Even with the sight of the palace guest room, a shiver still ran through you. Asra turned toward a mirror, some of the tension left your mind as you looked upon him through his eyes.

"You're still freezing, If I could only help you feel better..." Your teacher's brows knit together with worry. HIs eyes eyes darting around the room, landing on the numerous blankets laid on the bed. You felt him perk up with an idea. 

"The fireplace...some blankets...wait just a moment!" He gathered the cushions and quilts from the bed. "If I can feel cold from you, maybe you can feel warmth from me!"

"I'd love some warmth!" You felt your incorporeal teeth chatter, the wind of the magicians realm cutting through you. It was a little silly, but you were desperate for anything at this point. 

Asra gathered seemingly random objects from about the room, a floor cushion, a scarf, and for some reason a teapot? He brings them all to the floor in front of the fireplace, angling the mirror downward so you can still see him. Crouching on the hearth, Asra held his hand above the logs. 

"Give me a moment, fire always gives me trouble." In no time, a blaze going strong in the fireplace. 

You feel the numbing cold slowly leave your fingers and toes as Asra stretches out in the nest of furs and blankets. You relaxed a little, almost forgetting the you don't have a physical body and stopping the plague. Almost. 

A sigh escapes Asra as he runs his hands over the furs. You feeling the soft warmth through his hands. "How's this?" His question is breathier than you think he means. But you can see a change in his eyes through the reflection. 

You can't avoid the thoughts that flash through your mind. strained moans, ragged gasps, wandering hands. You blanch as you remember your thoughts and feeling are instantly transferred to your partner. His eyes go wide for a split second, then he quirked an eyebrow to the mirror. The faintest bit of pink coloring his cheeks. 

"Well there's more than one way to warm up." his tone is dark, and holds something deeper. A small jolt of excitement runs through you. Asra's eyes rake over his own reflection, making you squirm from another realm. He props himself up onto his elbows and looks innocently into the mirror. 

"Is there anything else you want? A hug? A blanket? ...Maybe some tea?" You giggle to yourself at the sheer ridiculousness of your situation, then your mind lands on something much more salacious. You could feel something stirring within Asra, him looking into the mirror through hooded eyes. 

"If you think that will help..." Asra's blush burned over him as he smiled slyly and rolled to his back. 

You were stunned. You hadn't meant for your horny thoughts to be taken seriously! You had to get your body back! You needed to stop a Devil Blood Ritual! You didn't have time to play out a midnight fantasy! But here he was, reaching for the clasps of his Masquerade costume, the look in his eyes too heated to call it off. You felt the earlier stirring grow rapidly, with every inch of golden skin he uncovered, warmth bloomed at your core. He ran one hand down his side, as the other made quick work of the last clasp, his gown falling open. Baring himself to you. You could see the length of his body, the flat planes of his chest and stomach, the muscles in his legs tensing under your gaze. Your eyes landed to the quickly growing member between his thighs.

You couldn't tell who it came from, but an overwhelming sense of lust took you over. Asra's hands began roaming his body in earnest, as his cock jumped between his legs. 

The shivers that took over were not from the cold anymore. Asra's hands teased down his abdomen to the tops of his thighs. He let out small moan. It was impossible to tell who wanted it more. Your thoughts spurring him on or the pleasure rolling through his body. When he finally grabbed his cock, red and pulsing, he arched into his own touch. The warmth at your core swirled into a tight ball of need. You honestly were perfectly content with a show, and perhaps a moment to relax from the end of the world, but this was also good. 

Asra looked into the reflection, worry mixing with absolute need in his eyes. His movements faltering. You realised he was waiting for you, silently asking permission.

"Don't stop now, I want to see you." You tried your best to keep the whine out of your voice. A smile tore across the magicians face as he began stroking himself. A few small moans coming from his mouth. As he twisted his hand over his swollen member, the knot of heat and need tightened. Words spilled from you, praise, thanks, please to keep going. 

Asra squirmed into the furs beneath him, steadily grew louder and his pace quickened. "Darling, this won't last long if you keep thinking such exquisite thoughts" He threw his head back, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he tried to slow himself down. The mere sight of him in the throes of passion were enough to push you over the edge, you just needed more friction.

You could sense his thoughts, the thought of giving you pleasure this way was pushing him to his breaking point. A thin sheen of sweat coated his body, as he brushed a sensitive spot on his cock. He let out a whimpering moan as he twisted to his knees and braced himself with his free hand in the furs. His chiseled hips bucked into his fist frantically. 

"Oh Gods, do you like seeing me like this? desperate for you?" he gasped out the words between grunts and needy moans. His brow furrowed into an almost pained expression. At his words the white hot ball in your belly had spun itself so tight that it hung on by a thread that threatened to snap. Asra's free hand clutched at the furs in front of him, from beneath his fluffy white curls, his eyes bore into the . You had never seen this kind of darkness in his eyes before, the wanting in his voice. You could only think to do one thing, and you thought he would enjoy it. 

"Please cum for me Asra." The words came breathy, like a sigh, pleading with him to let go and let the pleasure swarm you both.

His eyes almost crossed as the words came to him. A loud moan tore through his throat as the final thread snapped on your release. Pleasure crashed over you like the waves on the beach you were still sitting on. 

Asra fell forward, you losing sight of him in the mirror as he caught his breath. His cock twitched as is spilled his seed over one of the many throw pillows. He slowly looked up into the mirror, the corners of his lips forming a lazy smile. "That was worth the time, I assure you." 

"I'm not so cold anymore." You giggled as the remains of your release wash through you. 

"Let me know if you need anything else, just reach out to me with your magic," He looked lovingly into the mirror, a strange feeling you couldn't place welling up inside of him. "I'll always answer." before you knew it, you were back on the beach of the magicians realm looking into to face of your furry guide. 

Gods did you need to get your body back.


End file.
